Skulduggery77
Skulduggery77 (AKA Skull, Skul, Da Skul, Skuldug, or Skully) is a Legend who joined the LEGO Message Boards on December 4th, 2011. He currently has 40,406+ posts and all 8 studs. He took Empire981's 7th stud. He used to be known in the LEGO Universe forum for being against the "Am I famous" topics, and he has made around 150 topics. His avatar is a skull with a green winter hood. Skull started in the LEGO Universe forum looking for items to buy in the marketplace, and then began making chatrooms for his friends after the game closed. After "Goodbye to Friends" closed, though, he has been looking for his friends and never could find them. The lost friends include: Legomann2234, kalebmatt1129, and legopop5001. The only friend from LU he has been in touch since Goodbye to Friends closed is SpinjitzuSlicer, because he used to be active in the Ninjago Roleplay forum. However, kalebmatt1129 has returned to the LEGO Message Boards, which made skulduggery happy. He absolutely hated the idea of fame in video games and in the MBs, so he began protesting it every chance he got. In the end, he made a topic titled "IM LEAVING!!!" to show how much he hated it. That topic became a massive argument and in the end it was forgotten about. Around the same time, Bearby2 made a topic called "We need a leader" where skulduggery once again, started a massive argument, and in the end the topic was locked, and several pages deleted. Bearby hasn't been seen much since, and skulduggery regrets starting the argument. A few months later, he became friends with Seaside98, and Jediliam01 and began chatting in their chatroom. He raced Jediliam01 to Inventor, and he achieved the rank a few days before Jediliam01. He got bored of the LU forum, and moved to the MB Forum. This was around the end of April, and skulduggery had around 800-900 posts. Then, one day, he looked at Marcel77799's posting style, and the way he posted changed forever. In one day he got his first stud and Artisan, and went on to pass numerous people. At around 4,000 posts people began marking him out as a spammer, and he began getting into arguments with them. However, some people think his posting quality has greatly improved. A few weeks later, skulduggery, paperclip8707, j-d-j, and swellshark began to race to Old Timer. Skulduggery was 900 posts behind j-d-j, and 1000 or more behind the other 2. In the end, swellshark beat him to Old Timer by 20 posts while skulduggery was in school. He was unofficially racing Wertys and Riolu to Legend, but he had to go on holiday. He got back, and got himself to Legend on August 12th, 2012. He is a very fast poster, averaging about 400 or more posts per day. He has won MotW over 4 times on the |_egend and /\/\aniac lists posted by lego.minifig. Best/Funniest Quotes "What he said."- When quoting a post answering all questions on a quiz. "DA SKULL IS IN DA HOUSE" "The MBs are what the users make them." Fun Facts *He is now taking over the |_egend list in Your Position in the MBs Advanced. *His username actually means "secretive and discreet actions." *He is a founder of LEGO43V3R, with the help of Wertys761. *He is currently writing a story called ManiacJumpyNinja-Stories. He is also writing another story called "The Criminals- A story", a comedy about criminals failing. He has also began writing a story called "The Emperors Apprentice" in the Star Wars Forum. *He is the owner of "MB School", "MB Records Book" "The MB Detectives" and many more. *He is a very popular user, and some users have said that he doesn't act like a true legend, more like a regular user. Lots of lower-ranked users look up to him, possibly because he gives them hope they can reach rank Legend fast. *He is also a strong supporter of user equality, and even owns an association to promote user equality. Roleplay *In LURP he used to be in the "LU survivors" *In LoTR RP he owns the Lothlorien: Elves HQ 2. *He is in "Order of the Staff" in Classics RP. *He is in Sith HQ in SWCWRP. *He posts in city RP. Friends *Dwarfminefan580 *Zapty *Agenti397 *Swellshark *Nicholas749 *J-d-j *Paperclip8707 *Marcel77799 *Wertys761 *Jediliam01 *SpinjitzuSlicer *Seaside98 *Jumpyninjajunior (his brother) *IndyAJD *LUTheGoldDigger *Cjdubs *Tomjfoolery *ChaorruptedLego *SouperBrick *Benboy755 *hjchjchjc *legobrickelijah *AwesomePythor *Harry2bl Category:2011 Category:8 studs Category:Great Articles Category:Users Category:Legend Category:Wiki Members